First Steps
by Weskette
Summary: Amethyst tries to get Steven walking. This has got to be good, right?


**First Steven Universe fic, written late at night to appease Project Zombie Shitstorm. I wanted Amethyst but she wanted Pearl. So, I compromised and had them both. I also wanted baby Steven because that had to be super cute. Anyway, here you go. **

**Baby Steven takes his first steps.**

**Enjoy!**

**First Steps**

A purple finger prodded the ribs of a baby, producing a giggle from the infant. "Hey, Steven, you gonna walk today? You gotta get those baby legs moving."

Amethyst unceremoniously dumped the child onto the floor so he was sitting up. She then moved a few feet from him and sat down again. "C'mon, get over here." She motioned for him to move closer but to no avail. He simply stared at her as he chewed on one of his fingers. "Steven!" He gave her a wide smile and let out a sound.

"Amee," he spoke happily, the closest he could get to her name. It was one of the five words he could say: Ame, Pur, Garneh, Dada, and hi. Amethyst had been attempting to get him to say "stupid Pur", but it had yet to happen. Maybe she'd try again later.

She frowned at him. "You better learn my full name, kid." He just let out a happy shriek, hands slapping the ground in excitement. She sighed, but smiled again. "Steven, come here!"

He seemed to understand her a bit more and contemplated his next action. After much deliberation and some more coaxing from Amethyst, he pressed his hands to the ground and lifted himself up. He very suddenly found himself teetering on two untrained legs.

"Steven, no!" came a loud, if not a bit shrill cry. Pearl had entered and seen what was to her, a potential situation where Steven could get hurt.

The baby, now startled, fell back onto his diaper-padded butt. He looked dazed, but not too worse for wear.

"Pearl! What was that for?!" the purple woman asked angrily. "He was gonna walk!"

The taller woman scooped the child up and held him to her. "He was going to get hurt! Why do you even have him? I thought Garnet was watching him."

"She had to do something else, so I've got him. And what're ya gonna do? Keep him from walking? He's gotta start sometime," she argued, crossing her arms. "I don't see how he can get hurt. You have this place so baby-proofed that no one can get in the cupboards."

"He'll walk when he's ready. Which isn't right now."

Amethyst scowled. "It sure looked like he was ready. Seeing as he stood up and was going to walk to me."

Steven let out a shrill noise, but one of happiness. "Pur! Pur! Amee! Pur! Amee!" he chanted, switching between their names. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know he loved the two people he was with. They watched out for him and fed him, just like his dada and Garneh. He especially liked what "Amee" fed him sometimes when the others weren't around, something cold and tasted different each time, but always good. Last time it was on a cookie. "Pur" always made sure he was warm and sometimes helped him fall asleep. He never got hurt when she was around.

"As if he'd waste his first steps by walking to you," Pearl answered, patting Steven's back as he shouted about them.

"Well, better me than you!" the purple woman huffed. "I bet you he'd walk to me instead of you, if he had t' choose!"

Pearl could hear the challenge in the short woman's voice. "Fine," she snapped. "We'll see about that." She placed Steven very gently back where he had been on the rug and moved to sit where the boy could see her. "Sit there," she ordered.

Amethyst sneered, but sat where indicated. It was just as easy for Steven to see her. "On the count of three."

Pearl nodded. "Alright. One-"

"Three!" Amethyst said quickly before starting. "Steven! Come here!" She spoke. It was at the same time Pearl called over to the boy with "over here, Steven".

Their voices overlapped, confusing the boy. He tried to focus on one but it was hard. They both seemed to want him to move to them, but at the same time, he wasn't sure. Their voices fought for dominance, but neither won.

On one side it was "Steven, my man! My main man! Get over here!" And on the other it was "Steven, right here, you know you want to come to me!" Their words mixed. Was one of them promising ice cream? Or both? He knew Amee had given him some, so maybe her.

He looked back and forth between the two. Slowly, he pushed himself up. Their calls became more frantic when he did, so he supposed that had been the right thing to do. But now what? Who did he want to go to?

The door opened to allow Garnet entry. She saw what was going on, and wasn't sure what to say. Instead, she simply walked over and took a seat to watch what happened.

Steven noticed her and smiled. He only had three teeth, so it wasn't very impressive. Looking at the two women calling to him, he hesitated. What was going on? Who cared. He knew what to do, if only his feet would cooperate with him.

Three solid steps took him closer to the women. The seemed happy and a bit crazed. Very sure of himself, he finished his path, ending up at Garnet's lap. "Garneh!" he said proudly as he landed on his stomach on one of her legs. Pearl and Amethyst stared at him.

Garnet scooped him up and patted his head. "Well done, Steven."

The other two women were defeated. "But, but..." Pearl stuttered out.

Amethyst only had one thing to say, and it was to herself in a grumble. "At least he didn't go to Pearl."


End file.
